A. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to image processing, and relates more particularly to systems and methods for fault detection of a printed dot-pattern bitmap image.
B. Background of the Invention
Printing technology is an important component of applications such as printed circuit board (hereafter, “PCB”) manufacturing. In PCB manufacturing, a PCB pattern image may be printed directly onto a PCB substrate. It is important that the PCB image is accurate, because errors or aberrations in the image may result in errors in the manufactured PCB substrate.
Typically, a PCB pattern is printed as a dot-pattern image by an industrial inkjet printer. It is important to be able to calibrate such printers as well as perform quality control in order to insure that their printing performance is consistent and meets specifications. An inkjet printer head contains a set of nozzles, and the output of a particular nozzle may be correlated to regions of the dot-pattern image being printed. After periods of printer continuous use, a nozzle may become clogged or otherwise malfunction and this could lead to errors or aberrations in the image being printed.
Ceramic PCB substrates with a pattern printed by industrial inkjet printers typically are cured between successive printing cycles by a baking process. The presence of surface contaminants and the act of curing may result in the distortion of printed features. In addition to uniform shrinkage, the printed pattern is also subject to non-uniform shrinkage based on the local geometry of printed material. Distortions in the printed pattern and misfiring ink jet nozzles may also create circuit errors such as open and short circuits (topological distortions), and misalignment of circuit features (geometric distortions) between multiple printing passes.
If a nozzle's “signature” can be characterized in terms of the quality of its rendering of a region of a dot pattern, a malfunctioning printer and the cause of the malfunction could be identified through inspection of the images it produces. It would be useful to be able to identify and correct printing errors resulting from a malfunctioning printer before more costly manufacturing errors are incurred.